All Because of You
by akiza50
Summary: It was his fault. He was half-dead because Kiryu attacked her like that. If he didn't wake up, she would feel horrible and responsible. She was the one who felt half-dead.....Aki x Yusei
1. Prologue

Me: This is going to be a sad story...........

Aki: I can tell.

Me: How?

Aki: I have my ways. She doesn't own the 5ds.

* * *

**_Aki's POV_**

There I sat, watching Yusei Fudo. He was half-dead before my eyes. I wished I was the one that's in a deep sleep. But Yusei protected me. It was me who accepted the duel from Kiryu. And when Kiryu carried out the Earth Bound God to attack me, Yusei leaped in and took my damage.

I wish that he was fine. I touched his face. I felted his soft white skin. I felt a tear rolled down my cheek. _Yusei._ I thought. _Wake up._ He was like my guardian angel. He protected from lots of stuff.

He saved me from being sad when Divine died. He changed my evil ways. "Yusei," I softly whispered to him. I walked out of the room to give him a rest. It made me felt terrible to see him, sleeping on a bed, motionless.

When I got out of the hospital, the moment flashed back. The moment how Yusei died. Or half-died.

_"Earth Bound God!" I remember Kiryu said. The Earth Bound God summoned as called. I glared at Kiryu. There was nothing on my field at that time. It was an all sudden time when he screamed "attack!" I didn't know it was going to happen so I didn't say anything._

_When it attacked me, Yusei leaped in and took my damage. He fell on the ground, bleeding hard. Blood splashed everywhere. Including my hands that are touching him. I sat down, placing his body on my lap._

_"Aki," he said. I didn't say anything, just a slide of tears came down. They drop on Yusei's shirt, along with the blood. I looked back at Kiryu for pay-back, but Kiryu disappeared. When I looked back to Yusei, his eyes were close. Everything was still, just motionless. With the blood everywhere, it made me sad._

I still remember it. I suddenly trippped over a lying branch on the cement floor. I fell down, scratching my left knee. I found it bleeding when I looked at it. "Aki-san!" I heard a voice. "I stood up, ignoring my knee. "Hey, Mikage-san," I said, forcing a smile.

"Aki, are you okay?" Mikage asked, concered. "Why won't I be?" I answered. "It's just that Yusei-" I cutted her off. "Okay!!" I said. "Really, Aki, are you-"

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Yusei isn't just mine! Go ask Jack if Yusei is okay!" I screamed. Again, the tears fell. "Sorry, Aki, I didn't k-" I squeezed me eyes shut. "Stop it!" I yelled, I didn't want to hear anymore from Mikage. Not anyone.

I ran off, covering my ears with my hands. I felt more tears come it. Those tears hurt. They burn and hurt me in every way. I stopped running. I felt bad for hurting Mikage, but I can't control myself.

Yusei's voice echoed into my mind. _Aki, forget about me. _It felt like he said it in real life. Again, I tripped over. I wasn't paying attention to what's happening in my life. I froze when I heard footsteps.

Then I saw a brown shoe, it looked exactly like Yusei's. I gasped, then looked up, no one there. _How can it be? I swear I saw Yusei's shoe._ I thought. And I did. I'm sure. I stood up and headed back to Jack's mansion. It was where Mikage, Jack, the twins, Yusei and me live. Now, Yusei won't ever get to go there again.

I cried more when that thought came to mind. I wish I can save Yusei. Too bad that I can't.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, this is such a short chapter, this is the prologue by the way. Nice chapter will come faster if you review! Plus, this chapter is kinda sad to me or maybe sad to you. That's because while I wrote this, I was watching this sad anime show, and I played one of the songs and it was a sad song...yes, yes, blame me for the sad chapter.

But I still take reviews! Please review!!!


	2. Footsteps

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1  
Aki's POV**

I sat down, ignoring my sadness. It has been two days since I shouted at Mikage and two weeks since Yusei didn't wake up. Suddenly, the door rang. I didn't stand up. Now it rang twice. I still didn't get up. I was too sad to see anyone right now. It rang again. Again and again it rang, annoying me.

Fine then. I slowly got up but walked to the door. And then, was it just me or did I heard Yusei's footstep right behind me. I stopped walking half-way through and listened to the footstep, it was still there, closer to me than ever can be. No, I wasn't scared. But it made me felt weird. Somehow, I knew it was Yusei. Yusei Fudo.

I turned around before I can stop myself. And then, the footstep stopped. But when I looked up in the air, no one was there. The door rang one last time and I was interupped in my thoughts by it. I ran to the door but then again, I heard the footsteps. Is something wrong with me? Am I having problems with my mind?

When I opened the door, I saw Mikage. I saw her, no doubt. Her face was all smiley, something is up. "Hey, Aki, I knew you were home!" she chirped happily. "Yeah," I said, not nice but not in a mean voice. "But where were you? It took you a long time to come to the door," she said, with a huge smile stuck to her face.

"I-I was upstairs and couldn't really hear the bell," I lied. I didn't want her knowing that I was hearing Yusei footsteps and I'm really sure she doesn't need to worry about that I have some kind of problems with my mind.

"Oh," she said knowingly. She smiled once again. "I got good news!" she gushed. "What?" I said. "You got new shoes?" she paused. "No," she said, ignoring my I-not-interested- voice. I glanced down at her shoes, all shiny and black.

"Something happened between you and Jack?" I guessed. She turned pink but said no. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded seriously so I trusted her.

"I give up," I said, walking back to my chair and sitting on it. Mikage closed the door and walked to me. Then it came again. The footstep of walking boots. Yusei.

"Do you hear some boots walking?" I asked her. She looked confused. "Boots?" she said. So she didn't hear. "Yeah." I said. "No, why?" she said, admitting that she didn't hear.

"Oh, ramndon question," I said, laughing it off. "Oh yeah, the good news is that...." she trailed off, smiling really hard. "Yusei woke up!!!!" she exclaimed. I nearly leaped off my chair. I didn't know what Mikage was going to say.

"Are you serious?" I asked her. "Yeah," she said. "I'm going to go see him." I said, walking out my house with Mikage. I closed the door, and told Mikage that I can go alone. She nodded and left.

I started running, hearing the sounds of boots after me. I didn't turn around this time, I ignored it. I continued running, but I kept hearing it.

Finally I got there. I paced slowly to his room and opened the door, catching my breath.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, I had fun writing this chapter. The boot idea came from my head while I was writing it. Next chapter is about Aki inside Yusei's room. Anyway, thank you for reading.

Please review!!!


	3. Tears

* * *

**Aki's POV**

I slowly pushed open the door. My heels clumped, just like the boots I had been hearing.

It's weird how I get to see Yusei now, after 2 whole weeks. It felt like 2 years to me_. Clump clump_. The boots. They were still following me, right behind. But then, just as my left foot reached in and stepped into the room, the stepping stopped. I ignored it.

I walked quietly, careful not to clomp like the boots did, which had been stalking me and giving me no privacy since a few minutes ago. But it felt weird and different how it just stopped now. It's not like I want it to continue stalking me, but I sort of miss it. But then again, I have a feeling that it would came back. I smiled as I walk closer. I found him looking over his deck. I guess he miss his deck after 2 weeks if sleeping.

"Hey," I said, walking to him slowly. This time, I heard my own pink high heels click. Yusei looked up, peering at me. He smiled in a nice way.

"Hey," he said, just repeating what I just had said.

"Do you feel any better?" I asked him, pulling a chair over so I can sit. "I'm getting better," he said, placing his deck down. "I guess so," I added. We talked for awhile about what I did while he was sleeping. Then we switched to talk about a duel contest. He told me that a few weeks ago he saw this contest for dueling. He told me that it's almost exactly like the fortune cup and is named Silver Contest.

"I think you should do it..." he said, trailing on. I shook my head slightly. "Nah, last time, dueling in the fortune cup, I lost." I said. "Well, I'm not going to enter, so you'll win." He said, laughing.

"I'll think about it.." I said, admitting defeat. It might be fun.

"Oh, I have to go," I suddenly said, realizing what time it is. "Good night," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then I left. Smiling.

The next day, I was woken up by the sound of the doorbell, ringing. "Who is it?" I mumbled sleepily. Jack had gone out with Mikage to go somewhere and so there's no one else to answer the door. I'm still very tired after a whole night of sleeping.

I pushed myself out of bed to get downstairs. I walked down the stairs, still sleepy. When I got down, I opened the door, and it turns out to be Mikage. "Hey," I said, her face was all worried. Something is wrong.

"Good morning," she said quickly. "I have some really bad news.." she trailed off, looking down at her feet. "Did something very bad happened?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Yusei.......he is close to dying." She whispered. My eyes went clear. "What?"

"He wants to see you. Qiuck. Or you won't be able to ever see him." She comfirmed softly. There were tears that flow down my cheek, they continue rolling, no matter what I did. "You're lying," I said, half laughing and half crying.

"You're lying," I repeated softly. "He won't live any longer, he told me to get you." She told me. Before she can answer, I ran. I ran in my pajamas. I didn't care. It didn't matter.

_Clump, clump._ The boots. I forgot about them. I haven't heard them all evening.

Finally, after so pushing through people, I got there, with the door slamming behind me when I got in. And then, I saw Yusei. Inside his room.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so bored...that's why I choose to update a bit faster on this chapter. It was hard to write this chapter because I didn't listen to any music while I write this piece. And believe me, it was a bad idea.

I might not update this fast next time, since I'm going to be focusing my other stories. Please review!


	4. Dead and Revived

****

* * *

  
Aki's POV

When the door opened I walked in, quietly. My throat went dry. My eyes went straight to Yusei Fudo. I walked next to him. There were blood flowing, and they still were flowing right now. "Yusei," I said, my voice was full of sorrow and quietness.

His eyes faintly opened. "Aki," he said. He smiled slightly. I took his hand and held it."I still think that you should join the Sliver Contest," he said. By now, a tear had slide down once again. I nodded sadly.

"Be sure to win." He said. I nodded again.

"I love you," he said. "I love you too," I said. His eyes closed. His hand went cold and my heart went numb. "Yusei!" I cried. No use, he didn't wake up. I released his hand and saw the blood on my hand.

A tear dropped on my hand, mixing with the blood. The door slammed open and the doctor came in. I walked past the doctor, sad. I walked home. There was blood on pajamas too. But I ignored that.

My heart felt sore, my body felt tired. Now I didn't want to go home. Instead, my legs took control of me. They took me to a deadly forbidden place. It turns out to be a graveyard, where Yusei will live soon.

I fell down on the ground, tripping on a branch. _Aki. _A voice said, it was the same voice that had told me to stop thinking about Yusei from before. _Aki, stand up._ It command me. I didn't listen to it.

The ground felt smooth, soft. It felt so good. I laid there, motionless. In my mind, I was thinking about Yusei Fudo, king of turbo dueling. All those memories started to fade away. I clearly remebered everything. With no doubt.

I thought about everything that Yusei had. A crab-liked head. That made me laugh. Only that laugh turned out to be a cry. Down deep inside, I was hurted badly. I didn't admit that to anyone though, no even to my self, even if I already knew.

My eyes went dark and I fell asleep.

The sky was getting dark by the time I woke up. My eyes hurt as I stood up, the graveyard looked so scary. Not that I, the former Black Rose Witch was scared. But for normal small kids, they would get scared.

Now I'm standing up. It feels like it was all a dream. It felt like Yusei didn't die. But he did. I headed back to my Jack's house now. Along the way, I felt tired. When I did get back, I headed home, just like my plan.

Mikage came to the door. _Aki._It's that voice again. My eyes started to get tired. and my world went black.

"Aki!" Mikage called. That was the last time I remeber.

* * *

"Aahhh!" I woke up screaming. I looked around the room. Then I realize that I was in bed, in my room. I let out a sigh. For some reason I wanted to go back to the graveyard. But the half of me didn't want to.

I closed my eyes, thinking about the nightmare I had. In the nightmare, the world has turned to hell and everything was gone. Then Yusei came alive as a dark signer.

I walked out of bed. Then I brushed my teeth, changed and went downstairs. "Aki!" Mikage greeted me. "Good morning," I said. She started to say something else too, but I walked out the door by then. It felt like I need some fresh air.

I breathed in hard, the smell of air felt so refreshing. Then, something weird happened, my head started to hurt. I turned my head slightly. And saw someone. My eyes didn't move. Instead they stared.

That person had crab-head hair. He wore the same shirt and pants just like Yusei. Now, I felt like that feeling I had when I was in the graveyard. My eyes felt heavy. I forced myself back to reality.

I walked to the person. He was just ahead of me so it was quick. He turned and saw me. I bit my lips. He looked actually like Yusei. Was I dreaming again?

"Yusei, you came back to life." I said happily. His eyes looked into mine. "Yeah," he said. I still didn't believe he woke up.

Somehow, he voice and personality sounded different.

The wind blew hard and some leaves fell on the ground.

"I'm glad you woke up.."I trailed off. I touched his arm.

And our marks appeared. Mine was red, I expected his mark to be red too, only it wasn't.

It was purple.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey...I'm so tired. This chapter may be easy to read but hard to write...=) I already planned for this chapter so it came out okay. ^____^ Aki may be a little OOC but next chapter, she'll be better. Sorry about that.....

Next chapter will probably come faster because I'm getting excited to write the rest!

Please review!


	5. Voice

**

* * *

Aki's POV  
Chapter 5**

Purple. Purple. I was starting to hate those words. "Your arm," I said softly. My voice was soft. It feels like I have a lump on my throat. Don't get weak! I told myself. I can't get weak...even if it is Yusei.

"What happen to your arm?" I asked firmly. That's more like it. Yusei didn't answer. "Answer me," I said. He still didn't speak up.

"None of your business." He replied coldly. I didn't do anything. But inside my heart, I was gasping. That wasn't Yusei. Yusei wasn't like that. "Fine." I said, turning around. If he doesn't tell me anything, fine. I don't care. I'm not even going to bother to talk to him.

My stupid tears started to fall, with no control. It slide and slide. I lowered my head. I don't want anyone to see that I was crying hard just because someone named Yusei was being mean to me.

Honestly, I didn't know why was I crying for. It wasn't Yusei this time. My heart was hurting hard but I don't know what it was either, just like why was I crying. I turned back to where Yusei was, only to find him not there.

I wiped my tears. I felt something on my head, it was wet. As I thought it was rain, it was right. The rain fell hard. "Dark signers." I said. No, it wasn't the dark signers fault that it was raining. Even if I can blame them for the world turning to hell, I can't blame them for rain.

As the rain fall, I felt myself stopped walking. No one was even in the street anymore. It was only me. "Yusei has turned into a dark signer...." I mumbled to myself. It hurted when I said those words. I don't like to think that Yusei was a dark signer.

The Yusei I knew is a signer, but never a dark signer. I may not know anything, but for sure, I know that guy I saw today isn't the Yusei Fudo I know. As the rain fall, I found myself cold, all hopeless in the rain.

All I can think or remember is that Yusei has turned into a dark signer.

I looked around once more, only to find myself into puddles of deep water and more rain falling down. I glanced away, looking up into the sky. Like I said before, the sky was raning hard.

When I looked into the puddle of water, I saw my reflection. I saw my pink magenta hair, flowing down my oval-shape face. I guess all I can do is stare at myself. The rain kept falling down hard, splashing me everywhere.

After awhile, I was wet all over, and went home to clean myself up. After I washed my hair and take a shower, I sat on the couch thinking about everything that happened. Most of them are bad, very bad.

"Aki." The voice ran over my head, saying it over and over. "Stop it." I shouted to it.

"That's it. You finally cracked up." I looked up and saw Jack. "That's because you keep saying my name over and over again." I shot back. He looked back at me in an confused way.

"Stop pretending you didn't do it." I said, plainly. "I guess you cracked up even more." Jack said, he rolled his eyes. Now I was mad. I gave him a dirty look as well as a glare. "I mean it." I said.

He sighed to say that I was annoying. "I didn't." He said.

"He didn't." I peered behind Jack.

'Mikage, are you sure?'

'Yeah, I was there.'

"How come I didn't know that you were even here?" I asked. Turns out Jack answered that question for me. "Because you turned crazy ever since Yusei died." He said flatly.

"Good night." I mumbled to both Jack and Mikage.

'Aki, it's only 8:00.' Mikage said, concerned. I mumbled some answer and walked into my room. My room was dark the time I entered it. Slowly, I closed the door and went to sleep my my bed.

It turns out I can that I can sleep. But every time my eyes close, I get nightmares. Just like this morning. By the time of 17th nightmare, I was sweating badly.

I laid there, just staring up into the ceiling. It has stars painted on them. I peered at one at the corner. That was the least perfect. I slightly smiled at that thought. Yusei painted my ceiling for me. I remember I scared him by taping at his leg, making a smear on the star.

I closed my eyes again but can't fall asleep. Finally I gave up, standing up to go get something to drink, I heard the footsteps. "Back already?" I muttered to myself.

When I got to the kitchen, I saw Jack. "What? Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" I scowled at him. I still remember our fight. "Tch, I'm not leaving but if you want me to leave, you leave first." Jack respond to me. Obviously he wants me to leave.

All I did was give him dirty looks. Finally, ignoring him, I went to get some milk to drink. As I poured it, I felt all my memeories blur together, like this is all some dream.

"Do you need help?" Jack said, interrupting me. "No!" I screamed at him. God, how much I hate Jack.

"You're spilling the milk." Jack said plainly. I looked down and then realize that I was spilling the milk. "Urg!" I shouted, looking at the dripping milk.

"Here," Jack said, pouring my milk from me. "I don't need your help!" I glared at him as I took the cup back, spilling some more milk. "Look what you done!" Jack shouted. I sighed deeply.

Jack suddenly grabbed it back. This time, I got it back, so then it was taking back and forth, wanting a cup. Finally when my arms and hands are tired, I let go and the cup fell on the cup, breaking into million of pieces.

"Look-" I cutted Jack off. I bend down to pick up the broken glass. That's when the boots clumping appeared again. This time, I _saw _them. "Boots." I whispered to myself. My eyes went blank.

'Are you okay?'

"I'm fine." I said. I walked away. "Hey! This mess is yours!" Jack said. I can tell he was talking about the spilling milk and the broken glass. I didn't say anything and I just walked to my room.

I fell on the bed, sleeping finally.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this is such a long update...=( I was busy with writing my story was the couple boost contest. ^_^; Sorry again.....anyways, I think I better write faster or should I say type faster.....xD

Thanks for reading! I would love it if you review! Please review!


	6. Dark Signer

**Chapter 6  
Aki's POV**

* * *

My head started to hurt as soon as I awoke from my sleep. I had slept for a hour or so, since I was so worried of the dark signers. I didn't want them to turn the world to hell, no matter what, I can't let them.

If they do, the world would have no meaning, full of dark signers who wanted to ruin people's lives.

Yesterday was like a terrible nightmare and today is going to a blur. What happened yesterday was like something I can never forget. Today was a day that I could forget easily because it's going to be a blur.

A really fast day. That was for sure. But I kind of want it to be, so I could never remember what I did today.

My eyes kept it's gaze, just staring at my desk, which was spreaded with my deck. That reminded me of Yusei. The old Yusei Fudo. Me and Yusei use to duel together just for fun. And then he would just win me. I didn't care, it was enough just to be dueling with him.

He and I are partly same, we care for dueling a lot, we care about the signers, not the dark signers. But now that had changed, he was no longer a signer, he was no longer part of our group.

And the other signers didn't know. Only I knew.

A sad smile spread on my face. Those memories didn't fade yet. Only Yusei faded.

I always thought those memories would fade before Yusei will. Because I knew Yusei was strong, he was solid stuff-like, so I always thought he would be forever part of the group. But, I was wrong. I didn't how he would be a dark signer. I didn't even know he had a chance to be one. Still, even if he is, I didn't want to kill him. Because I knew him for such a long time, my heart was soft toward him.

However, I do want to kill the rest of the dark signers.

I didn't dare to think to kill someone I loved, someone who loved me and someone who saved my life. If it wasn't for him, I don't know if I could ever get over with the blackrose witch.

* * *

It was noon by now, and I had ate lunch and is back in my room. Suddenly, someone knocked on my bed room door. I sighed. It's getting annoying that someone always comes and knock on my door, and that person is always Mikage. I know it's terrible of me to think that Mikage is being annoying because she is always wanting to talk with me. Because she was more of a gentle person. That, couldn't change.

But somehow, I'm feeling annoyed.

The door slid open with a creak. I spun around and then saw . . . Jack. Jack Atlas.

"What are you doing here?" I pointed at him, as if I was annoyed with him. And I was. Totally.

I don't like it when people disturb my peace. They should just do it to someone else who doesn't care at least.

"Mikage wants you to go buy go groceries." He said bluntly, standing by the door and then walking out of my room.

Short message.

Not to mention weird. I don't go grocery shopping often. At least I never been asked. Until now. I didn't feel like going though, going into public and shopping with millions of people I don't know. They would crowd me, then getting all the sale stuff.

I, personally didn't care for the sale stuff. It just mean that no one buys them and put them on sale to get rid of it.

Other people, do want to get them though. Although, I have to admit, it's useful. The stuff, I mean.

Slowly with a hinted of meanness, I stood up, brushing my hair with the brush. I still hadn't changed my cloths. I didn't honestly planned to go anywhere.

So then I changed my cloths, putting a pink shirt and a dark black skirt on.

Walking out of my room, I went out to the living room, to find no one there.

I stared, at nothing in particular and then walking to the table, where the grocery list had been lying. I took it and stuffed it in my pocket, not caring it's going to be all crumbled.

And I went out the door.

* * *

I strolled the market, with the list in my hand. I'm almost done, I just needed orange juice. And so I walked down, pulling the shopping cart behind me. But like I said, I'm not sure where all the things are, since I don't come here often. That's why I kept asking people and trying my best to read a map.

"Excuse me, do you know where the orange juice aisle is?" I asked some sort of person infront of me. The person turned around and I blinked.

It was none other than Yusei Fudo.

The dark signer.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my gosh!! This took me such a long time to finish!! I'm so sorry guys, I haven't updated in such a long time, I promise I'll update faster!!!! I'm so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am!!

But while I was writing this chapter, I kept worrying about all the grammer things, so.....I hope I improved, lol.

Thanks guys for reading, and please review!!! I'll try my best to update faster!~


End file.
